Ice & Keys
by Avaron-Amaterasu
Summary: Gray has very strong feelings for Lucy, but will he ever be able to confess to her with all of the rowdy guild members? Or will his love stay silent? Does Lucy love him back or will he just be heartbroken in the end? Sorry bad summary, GraLu Gray x Lucy.
1. What is This Feeling?

**Ok here's my second fanfic, Ice and Keys!**

***** WARNING: This is after everyong got back from Edolas, so if you haven't seen/read that yet this includes spoilers. *****

**I really hope you enjoy it and please review when you've read it!**

**Summary: Gray has very strong feelings for Lucy, but will he ever be able to confess to her with all of the rowdy guild members? Or will his love stay silent? **

**Pairings: Gray x Lucy, Levy x Gajeel, MiraJane x Freed, Bisca x Alzack. ( Maybe some other pairings but that's all I plan to include :D )**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, not the anime manga or any of the characters. All the rights go to Hiro Mashima. I only own this story.**

* * *

><p>A certain blonde Celestial wizard leant over her desk as she neatly wrote on a piece of paper, it was a gorgeous day and all of the curtains were open, allowing the morning sun to stream through the windows as her pen danced across the paper.<p>

* * *

><p>Mama,<p>

_Everything is going so well here at Fairy Tail, we just came back from Edolas and it was so different there! Everyone from the guild had a double, mine was really scary according to Natsu but she was so strong without even using magic! I hope I can get as strong as her!_

_Anyway, Lisanna is now back at the guild and everyone is so happy to have her back! With Mira and Elfman, the family is back together again and I'm so happy for them, Lisanna came back from the dead! _

_I'm doing fine, I just need to grow stronger as a part of Fairy Tail's strongest team! I wish I could be a powerful wizard like Natsu, Erza or Gray... _

_My tiny crush on Natsu is all gone, I don't know why I liked ash-brains in the first place, ha! I even use Gray's names for Pinky now! It's so funny!_

_I've noticed Gray is opening up to me a lot more and we talk a lot, instead of just me and Natsu hanging around each other. I think I might like him, but I don't want to jump to any conclusions like I did with Natsu!_

_Well, I better go to the guild and see if there are any jobs I can go on!_

_Love always, _

_Lucy._

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfilia set her pen down on her desk and stretched her arms above her head, letting out a yawn as she looked out of her apartment window, watching the clouds go by on another fine morning in Magnolia.<p>

"Hmm, maybe I should to the guild..." She sighed lazily and stood up from her chair.

The daily routine of brushing her silky blonde hair began as she tied it up neatly with a blue ribbon. A brown belt was hung around her waists, Celestial keys jingling slightly with every step she took. Lucy slipped on her long combat boots and walked out of her apartment, blonde hair shining beautifully in the glorious sun.

A raven-haired ice wizard was leaning up against her apartment building, one foot pressed on the building's wall and his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was wearing his dark green pants and black shoes, no shirt on of course, with Gray being Gray. He glanced over in Lucy's direction as she walked out of the door.

"Hey, Lucy." He called to her, Lucy turned and flashed a gorgeous smile in his direction.

"Gray! What are you doing here?" She asked, now standing next to him as they began to walk towards the guild.

"Uh, well umm... I figured I'd walk to the guild with you... That ok?" He seemed somewhat nervous, which was extremely rare for the famous Gray Fullbuster.

Lucy smiled, "Yeah sure! I usually only walk with Plue!" she said giggling at the fact that she walked to the guild daily with a 'dog' (?) called Plue that said 'pun-puuun-puun'.

There was a long and awkward silence as the two Fairy Tail wizards walked along the cobblestone path towards the guild.

"So are you going on any missions?" Gray tried to make a decent conversation, he was nervous and wasn't sure how he could talk to Lucy without raising her suspicions.

"I dunno yet, I'll look at the request board when we get to the guild." Lucy felt so shook up, she was walking to the guild alone with GRAY. The guy she has loved for so long. _'What should I to say to him? Does he have the same feelings for me?'_

Gray noticed a frown appear on the blonde wizard's face, he watched her expressions, wondering what she could be thinking about. His raven-coloured brows furrowed as he stared at her intently.

_'He's staring at me!'_ a voice in Lucy's head screamed in embarrassment when she saw the ice-wizards intense gaze. She felt her face heating up and shifted her gaze to the ground, trying to avoid eye contact with Gray.

"Lucy, I-" Gray started to speak but was cut off.

"Yo, Lucy!" A rose-haired Dragon Slayer ran out of the guild towards the blonde, swinging an arm lazily around her thin shoulder.

"Hey, Natsu!" Lucy greeted him with that heart-stopping smile of hers.

"Luuuuccyyyyy!" Happy dived into her chest, hugging her with tears forming in his eyes.

"Happy! What's wrong?" Lucy hugged him and looked at him with concern all over her beautiful face.

"I haven't seen you in ages Lucy! Go on a mission with us!" Happy cried, although he had seen Lucy just two days ago. Lucy sweat dropped and sighed as she lifted the blue cat away from her chest.

"Happy, you saw me two days ago when we went on that last quest. I was just resting at home for a while before I took another mission." Lucy explained to them, then she smiled at the cat and Dragon Slayer which made Gray a bit jealous.

The three wizards and blue cat walked into the Fairy Tail guild, which was in the midst of a drinking competition. Cana was sitting cross-legged on a table, chugging down a huge barrel of alcohol. Macao and Wakaba simply couldn't take in so much alcohol so they had long passed out on the table, their faces red from the liquor.

"That is not manly, Cana!" Elfman roared at the brunette, who just put down her barrel and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Elfman just crossed his arms across his chest, thinking that was the manliest thing to do.

"Lucky for you, BUT I'M NOT A MAN YOU IDIOT!" Cana yelled back at him rudely whilst swinging her arms in the air as though she was drunk. She probably was, even Cana couldn't take in that much alcohol with out feeling a bit drunk.

The two kept on arguing over really stupid things, Lucy just watched them and giggled when Elfman kept calling Cana a man.

"Man, everyone's really loud today..." Gray sighed as he dragged his feet and sat at a table, a bit further away from all the noise. Lucy followed after him and sat in the seat across from him, so they were facing each other.

The blonde cupped her head with her hands, elbows resting on the smooth wooden table while Gray just slouched back and crossed his arms across his muscular chest. (Which had no clothing on it since he was outside Lucy's house)

Lucy couldn't help but stare at his masterpiece of a body and she blushed when their eyes made contact. She blushed and looked down to avoid his icy gaze. Lucy's hands played with the hem of her skirt nervously as Gray continued to gaze at her, a look of interest on his face.

"S-so, what was the real reason you were outside my house this morning, Gray?" Lucy asked, looking up at him with those adorable chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, uh..."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! I hoped you guys liked it! I tried to make it really detailed and descriptive, so I hope it was good!<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Ja'ne!**

**Fuzzy-Duck-01 x3**


	2. A Fight at the Guild!

**Hey guys and girls and other..? O.o**

**Anyways I finally got around to posting another chapter of Ice & Keys and I'm so happy and excited with the reviews I have gotten can't wait for more! **

**Thank youuuu so much if you've already reviewed! **

**I've been so busy with New Years which was completely bonkers, my other story (Which is nearly done so once that's outta the way I'll be able to make heaps of stories!) and I've been doing artwork as well so yeah busy busy busy!**

**Summary: Gray has very strong feelings for Lucy, but will he ever be able to confess to her with all of the rowdy guild members? Or will his love stay silent?**

**Pairings: Gray x Lucy, Levy x Gajeel, MiraJane x Freed, Bisca x Alzack. ( Maybe some other pairings but that's all I plan to include :D )**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, not the anime manga or any of the characters. All the rights go to Hiro Mashima. I only own this story.**

**Hope you love this chapter all you GraLu fans!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_**Previously on Ice & Keys...**_

_"Man, everyone's really loud today..." Gray sighed as he dragged his feet and sat at a table, a bit further away from all the noise. Lucy followed after him and sat in the seat across from him, so they were facing each other._

_The blonde cupped her head with her hands, elbows resting on the smooth wooden table while Gray just slouched back and crossed his arms across his muscular chest. (Which had no clothing on it since he was outside Lucy's house)_

_Lucy couldn't help but stare at his masterpiece of a body and she blushed when their eyes made contact. She blushed and looked down to avoid his icy gaze. Lucy's hands played with the hem of her skirt nervously as Gray continued to gaze at her, a look of interest on his face._

_"S-so, what was the real reason you were outside my house this morning, Gray?" Lucy asked, looking up at him with those adorable chocolate brown eyes._

_"Well, uh..."_

* * *

><p><strong>- Gray's P.O.V -<strong>

_'Should I tell her? Maybe I'll take her somewhere more private...' _I was wondering what the hell I could say without sounding like a complete pervert and get slapped or caught by Natsu who would just distract me and we'd get into a fight... again.

I felt my face heat up a bit when I finally decided what to say to her.

"Uh, did you wanna talk later? Like meet me at that tree in south park tonight?" I chose my words as carefully as I could, it looked as though she was thinking about it.

Lucy was thinking quietly to herself and then all of a sudden a surprised look appeared on her face as she gasped and her cheeks went really red all of a sudden.

_Shit! She's probably guessed what i wanna talk about before I even get a chance to say anything!_

"But why can't you tell me now?" She blinked her gorgeous brown eyes at me, my face heating up from her infinite beauty, although I wouldn't tell her that 'cause I'm not really that kinda guy.

Oh jeez, she just loved poking around with questions I just didn't want to answer when somebody could hear me. I need a distraction, where's the fireplace (Natsu) when you needed him?

"Well..." Damn, I couldn't think of anything to say to her face right now!

"Hey squinty eyes!" Natsu flopped onto the seat next to Lucy, putting a lazy arm around her thin shoulders. He is so gonna pay for that. "What're you talkin' bout with my partner?" He raised an eyebrow and leaned on the table, letting go of Lucy for now.

Geez, he looks so stupid, like he's playing detective with the small closed mouth, one eyebrow raised and his whole head on an angle.

"What does it matter to you, huh droopy eyes?" I got back at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"She's MY partner and you're talking alone with her!" Natsu whined, slamming his hands on the table and standing up abruptly, making Lucy (who was still sitting next to him) jump in surprise.

"So what! I'm allowed to talk to my friends dumbass!" I shot back at him, standing up quickly and slamming my hands on the table as well.

"Oh you wanna go boxer boy?" Natsu taunted and Lucy's cheeks tinged a bit red. As expected, my pants had mysteriously disappeared and all I was wearing was my navy blue boxers.

"I thought you'd never ask ash-brains!" I yelled as juped onto the table then crash-tackled Natsu to the guild's hard wooden floor.

We rolled around the guild punching and kicking each other and I was calling him stuff like stupid, ash-brains, pinky, droopy eyes, lizard wizard, so on and so forth...

I really hate it when he calls me a pervert, especially in front of Lucy! It's a habit that Ur (or Ul) trained me with so I'm really not a pervert!

"Men fight with their fists!" Elfman stood watching us and wearing that stupid looks on his face.

Natsu and I stopped fighting each other for a bit then together punched Elfman right in the face, sending him flying into the bar where Mira was just smiling sweetly as usual.

"KYYAAAA!" Lucy squealed after Natsu threw a huge table in her direction, she had to jump out of the way or be hit by the heavy piece of furniture.

My body seemed to react on its own and without any thought at all, I sprinted towards the gorgeous blonde that was about to be squished by the furniture that ash-for-brains threw. As soon as I reached her I quickly slipped my arms under legs and shoulders, jumping with her in my arms, just quick enough no neither of us would get hit by the flying table.

There was a really warm and fizzy feeling in my heart, and something warm on my chest too. I couldn't see her properly but Lucy's face had grown really warm and I could feel the soft skin leaning against my chest.

'Is Lucy blushing?' I wondered as I gently sat her down on the floor, crouching beside her to try and get a look in her face. I placed a gentle hand on her thin shoulder and tilted my head to the side so I was looking up at her face. And she was BLUSHING! She was so red, almost like Erza's hair!

I smirked to myself and mentally punched the air in victory. Score one for me!

"Lucy, are you alright?" I looked into those beautiful brown eyes of hers and to be completely honest, I felt my cheeks heat up a bit when our eyes made contact for a while.

"Y-yeah. Thanks Gray!" She stuttered at first, which i'll admit was adorable, and then she smiled when she thanked me sweetly.

I smiled back at her before standing up and offering my hand to her, which she smiled and blushed a bit when our skin made contact but I pulled her to her feet with ease.

* * *

><p><strong>- Normal P.O.V. - <strong>

"YOU STUPID FIRE-SPEWING LIZARD MAGE!" Gray yelled so all the guild could hear, waiting to see the pink-haired Dragon Slayer's face.

"LUUUCCCYYYYY!" Natsu ran to the blonde crying dramatically as he hugged her, still crying like a complete idiot. "I'm so sorry Lucy! You ok?" His tears finally stopped as natsu realised he had just given Lucy a bone-crushing hug. Natsu was still standing very close to her, and he looked pretty sad and guilty.

Lucy looked a bit angry at first but decided to let it go seeing the pink-haired boy's guilty face, which was hard not to forgive. And after all, it _was_ an accident...

"You idiot Natsu!" Gray growled at the Dragon Slayer, pushing him away from Lucy with a rough hand.

"It's alright you guys! I'm fine because Gray saved me so don't worry about it!" She smiled sweetly at Natsu, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah lucky I was near by!" Gray shot a glare at Natsu, who looked confused.

_'Why is Gray acting so protective over Lucy all of a sudden? Oh well, nothin' I gotta worry about...'_ Natsu thought as he stayed silent.

"A real MAN doesn't throw tables at a girl!" Elfman was standing right behind Natsu, casting a huge shadow. Here comes the Beast...

"I didn't throw it at her!" Natsu screamed as he swung a fist into Elfman's gut, sending the white-haired man back into the bar where once again, Mira was checking to see if he was alright.

Lucy just laughed, holding her stomach as her shoulders jolted. Gray couldn't help but to smile along with her, Lucy just seemed to be one of those people who made everyone around them smile, hers was just so gorgeous.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" The guild doors swung open to reveal the red-headed beauty, the Titania, S-class mage, Erza.

"E-Erza!" Natsu ran and hid behind Lucy like a kid hiding behind their mother, his head just poking out from behind her arm.

A dark aura seemed to form around Erza and was wavering as she glared at the fire Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu! Was this you doing?" The Titania walked up to him, dark aura following her.

Natsu was whimpering behind lucy, so Gray thought he would make it just A LOT worse for his dear old rival, pinky.

"Yeah it was Natsu! He started the fight and even threw a _table_ at Lucy! I had to save her from getting _smushed_!" Gray emphasised the words 'table' and 'smushed' waving his arms in the air, trying to explain everything that happened as dramatically as he could.

"Natsu! You shouldn't do that to anyone in the guild! We're all family and we don't need fighting!" Erza grabbed him by the scarf and was about to drag him off to recieve punishment (with her swords you dirty pervs :P) for fighting with everyone.

"Erza! It's alright! Gray saved me so I'm ok!" Lucy ran up to Erza and the red head looked over Lucy to check for injuries then nodded, dropping Natsu. He hit his head on the ground with a loud thump sound.

_'Why is she being so damn protective of him? I guess their partners and everything but still...'_ Gray thought with a glum look on his face.

"Gray? What's wrong?" Lucy had her hands behind her back and was leaning towards the ice mage, blinking at him looking oh so irresistible.

Her gorgeous brown eyes, her soft cheeks and those glossy pink lips. He wanted to kiss her right there and then, but it was the wrong place and time right now.

"Gray~?" She was almost purring his name and Gray was lost in a dream world, but was snapped back to reality when Lucy waved her hand in front of her face.

"Oh, uh... yeah?" He stammered when Lucy was leaning right up to his face, she looked a bit worried.

"Are you alright?" She repeated softly, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, thanks. What about you? You're the one who nearly got hit by a table!" Gray questioned back.

"Yes! Thanks to you I'm fine!" Lucy smiled and winked at him sweetly. "And thank you for saving me..." She whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Her soft lips touched the cool skin on his cheek, which didn't stay cold for long. Gray's face was very flushed and his eyes were widened in surprise when Lucy just winked again smiling as she walked off towards the guild doors. The ice mage stood still as if he was frozen to the ground, he lifted his hand to the spot where Lucy kissed him.

"I'll see you later Gray!" She waved to him, walking out of the doors and heading back to her own house.

"She kissed me..."

* * *

><p><strong>- To Lucy - <strong>

Lucy walked along the edge of the river, balancing with her arms out as the boatman called out to her. "Be careful miss!"

"Yeah!" She replied so he could hear.

Before she knew it, Lucy had arrived at her house. She took out her keys (not her celestial keys, :P) and unlocked the door and stepped inside. The sun was streaming through the windows, lighting the room in orange and yellow, she walked over to her desk and sat down, gazing out of the window.

"The sunset's so pretty..." Lucy said to herself.

She took out one of her silver celestial keys and summoned her pet, Plue who appeared with a "Pun-puuun" and danced around a bit which made Lucy giggle.

"Here you go Plue!" Lucy handed him a big pink lollipop, her pet took the sweet and started eating. "I'm going to take a bath alright?"

The celestial mage ran a hot bath, steam warming the bathroom. She undressed and hopped into the tub, sinking into the warmth and thinking about the events of the day at Fairy Tail.

_'I can't believe I just kissed his cheek! Gray was so cute when he blushed!_' Lucy giggled when an image of his blushing face popped into her head.

After a while of soaking in the warm bath water, Lucy got out and wrapped a soft yellow towel around her thin frame and opened the bathroom door.

_'I better get ready to meet Gray in the park!'_

"Yo! Lucy!" A familiar voice sounded from her bedroom, a Dragon Slayer.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE NATSU?" Lucy screamed at him after she picked her jaw up from the ground.

"Just came for a friendly visit!" He grinned the trademark grin and flopped down on her bed.

"You trespasser! Get out! I've got to get ready!" She pointed to the window with one hand and held onto her towel with the other, just in case.

"Huh? Get ready for what?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at her.

"None of your business!" She shot back at him quickly. _'I'm not telling HIM of all people that I'm meeting Gray in the park tonight!' _

"Alright, whatever." The Dragon Slayer seemed bored and he shifted his gaze from Lucy to the floor.

"What's up?" She walked over to him slowly.

"Luce..."

"Yeah?"

"Can you make me some food?" The grin was back.

'No! Get out of my house!" Lucy yelled at him.

"Ok, Ok!" Natsu hopped onto the window sill and waved to the blonde, who was still wrapped in a towel.

"And use the door!" She shouted as he jumped down to the cobblestone streets of Magnolia. "Jeez, the nerve of that guy! Trespassing into my house then asking me to make him some food!" Lucy huffed as she walked to her wadrobe, moving her fingers along the various items of clothing she had.

"Hmmm... What should I wear?"

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd ya like it? Hehe I know this one wasn't very romantic and all but I thought it would be sweet if i could chuck in some Gray-carrying-Lucy-bridal-style stuff and the thanks-for-saving-me-kiss-on-the-cheek so was it cute?<strong>

**Hmmmm not romantic but in all my stories so far i tend to chuck a fair bit of action in, I only want this story to be about 4 chapters long but i got another idea for another GraLu story which I will publish soon!**

**Sorry it took so long! **

**New Years, aaahh the joys of going hyper on sugar then feeling realllyyyyyy tired when you wake up the next morning... or afternoon... **

**LOL**

**How was everybody's new years? Hope it was awesome! **

**Like how awesome it is to mock and annoy your drunk parents, so fun! I swear my mum hates me now but who cares it was hell entertaining for me!**

* * *

><p><strong>*** FOR ALL GRALU GRAY X LUCY FANS I WILL BE WRITING ANOTHER FANIFC! *****

**So if you like this one the other one will not include any magic or fighting, it's all fame and livin' the rich life with Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia!**

* * *

><p><strong>I really love getting feedback so,<strong>

**Please review!**


	3. On the Water, Under the Moonlight

**Ice & Keys**

**** Replies to Reviews ****

**main456 : **Hehe I thought the peck-on-the-cheek-thing would be a hit, and from reviews I reckon it was! Thanks for the compliment, I'm really sorry for such a late update! But this is almost the end of the story, so I hope you enjoy!

**IloveCelestialIce : **Natsu doesn't like-like Lucy, he thinks of her as another member of his family but is still very protective of her, so don't get the wrong idea if he fights with Gray! Hehe, glad you liked it so much! Sorry for the late update :D

**Bareerah123 :** Thanks! I'm really happy you liked it and thanks for your review! It motivates me to write more!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Pairings: Gray x Lucy, Levy x Gajeel, MiraJane x Freed, Bisca x Alzack. ( Maybe some other pairings but that's all I plan to include :D )<strong>Summary: Gray has very strong feelings for Lucy, but will he ever be able to confess to her with all of the rowdy guild members? Or will his love stay silent?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, not the anime manga or any of the characters. All the rights go to Hiro Mashima. I only own this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : On the Water, Under the Moon<strong>

_**Previously...**_

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE NATSU?" Lucy screamed at him after she picked her jaw up from the ground._

_"Just came for a friendly visit!" He grinned the trademark grin and flopped down on her bed._

_"You trespasser! Get out! I've got to get ready!" She pointed to the window with one hand and held onto her towel with the other, just in case._

_"Huh? Get ready for what?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at her._

_"None of your business!" She shot back at him quickly. 'I'm not telling HIM of all people that I'm meeting Gray in the park tonight!'_

_"Alright, whatever." The Dragon Slayer seemed bored and he shifted his gaze from Lucy to the floor._

_"What's up?" She walked over to him slowly._

_"Luce..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can you make me some food?" The grin was back._

_'No! Get out of my house!" Lucy yelled at him._

_"Ok, Ok!" Natsu hopped onto the window sill and waved to the blonde, who was still wrapped in a towel._

_"And use the door!" She shouted as he jumped down to the cobblestone streets of Magnolia. "Jeez, the nerve of that guy! Trespassing into my house then asking me to make him some food!" Lucy huffed as she walked to her wadrobe, moving her fingers along the various items of clothing she had._

_"Hmmm... What should I wear?"_

* * *

><p><strong>- Lucy's P.O.V. - <strong>

Oh my god. I have NO idea what to wear! Should I dress up or just pick out a normal outfit! Argh I don't know!

I scratched my head furiously, turning my hair into a huge ball of knots. "Kyaaaa! Oh jeez!"

I saw my trusty hair brush sitting on my desk, the sun shone in as though it was heaven lighting it up. I ran over to it, grabbing the handle and speeding it through my blonde locks, this needed to be _perfect._ As I was brushing, mental images of my clothes were running through my head like a slideshow, I had to make this perfect.

"Aha! Found one!" I squealed, this was perfect! I speed-walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a short blue dress that had a slik ribbon just under the breast cups, from there down it was ruffled and the straps over both shoulders were thin. 'This'll be perfect for my figure!'

Quickly, I slipped off the towel and jumped into the blue dress and I was right, it looked great! Now, time to do my hair!

"Gate of the great crab, I open thee! Cancer!" The tall spirit appeared in a golden light.

"What can I do for you? Ebi." He snipped his scissors which seemed to gleam as he moved around.

"Put my hair up, but not the bangs please!" I sat in my desk chair and let the zodiac spirit do his work. I

"How do you like it?" Cancer stood back and I admired his work in the bathroom mirror. It looked perfect and matched the dress so well! Cancer had tied it up high at the back of my head, some strands of hair were sticking out. (A/N: Like when Lucy meets up with Natsu in episode 50)

I gasped, "It looks perfect! Thanks Cancer! You can go back now."

I held out his key and closed his gate, the tall celestial spirit was glowing with gold, then dissappeared and went back to the spirit world.

* * *

><p><strong>- Normal P.O.V. - <strong>

"Hmm, I need some jewellery..." Lucy sighed as she stood and walked towards her wardrobe to pick out her shoes. They were simple blue heels and they matched the dress perfectly. The blonde celestial mage rummaged through her jewellery box and pulled out a silver heart necklace with a matching bracelet, which she clipped onto her left wrist.

The old clock was ticking quietly. "Oh crap! I gotta get going!" Lucy slid on a belt-like-thing around her leg to attach her celestial keys to.

* * *

><p>They stayed surprisingly quiet as she walked towards the park, where they sun was just about to set. She quickly walked down to towards the tree, where she could see Gray leaning against it with his hands in his pockets.<p>

"Gray~!" Lucy waved and ran over to where the ice mage was standing. Yes, Lucy is extremely skilled in running with heels on.

_'Woah, she looks hot...'_ Gray thought as he looked at her, wearing her tight blue dress that showed all of her curves perfectly, as well as showing a fair amount of chest. His cheeks were slightly pink but he smiled and got stood up straight (no longer leaning on the tree).

Gray was wearing a plain black shirt with a blue button-up shirt worn loose over the top with dark green baggy pants and his usual black boots. And as always, he wore his chained necklace and bracelet, along with the chain that clipped onto his pants. (A/N: Dressed like he was on the Galuna Island arc.)

_'He looks so hot!'_ Lucy thought to herself, at the same time surprised that he had a shirt on at all.

"Hey, Lucy!" He called back and he watched her come closer to him. She stopped right in front of him and put a hand on his toned shoulder, panting for breath. "Woah, those shoes must be hard to run in." He laughed at her.

"It's not funny!" Lucy pouted and took her hand away, standing to face her team mate and crush.

_'She's so cute...'_ Gray thought, his cheeks sprinkled with a red blush. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" Gray asked the celestial mage.

Lucy's face reverted back to normal, showing her gorgeous smile. "Sure!"

The two headed down towards the river, the reflection of the the orange sunset showed up beautifully on the silent water. There was a slight breeze on a warm summer night, the whole scene was so beautiful, so peaceful. Maybe even romantic.

Lucy stopped in her tracks and Gray stopped beside her, their arms almost touching. She could feel his icy body temperature which was perfect for a hot summer night, like tonight.

"It's so beautiful..." Lucy commented and smiled, "Right, Gray?"

"Yeah, it's nice..." He stared down into the still water, thinking over his next move. "So do you, ah... Um... Did you wanna go on a boat ride?" Gray asked nervously, he didn't want her to be too suspicious.

"That's a great idea!" Lucy cheered and bent down to take her shoes off, "Heels are no good in a boat!"

"Hmm, yeah I guess you're right!" Gray laughed quietly, grateful that he could spend this time alone with the one he loved most.

The two of them walked along the edge of the river until they finally found someone to hire a boat from. Gray payed and he quickly hopped into the small wooden boat, reaching a hand out to the blonde celestial mage. She looked a bit frightened, _'What if it tips and we get all wet? What if I get in then fall off?'_ She frantically thought.

"Come on Luce, I've got ya." He said soothingly, his smooth voice calmed Lucy as her took both of her soft hands in his larger ones. Gray's touch was cold and refreshing, Lucy always liked the snow and ice. It was beautiful.

She blushed and tried to concentrate on stepping into the boat, her bare feet touching the wood. "That's it. See? It's fine." Gray convinced her as she put her other foot in and stumbled a bit. His strong hands moved to her shoulders as he helped her sit down in front of him.

"Thanks Gray!" Lucy winked, the ice mage was sent into a dreamy state.

"Ok, I'm sending you off now." The boatman untied the rope and gave the boat a big push, sending it out into the middle of the river.

It rocked a bit at first and Lucy had to hang onto the sides but Gray seemed to be dazed, he was just staring into space.

"She's so cute... She just winked at me!' Gray was off in dreamy land. 'Man I think I can do this tonight, I can tell her. I will do this. Tonight.'

"Gray? Grayyy~!"

He blinked a few times and snapped out of his fairy land, the first thing he saw were gorgeous brown eyes looking up at him, her face was so close.

His face turned scarlet red and his arms flailed around, but Lucy stayed where she was.

"Gray? Are you ok?" The blonde moved back to her seat, but her face showed a look of concern.

"Uh, yeah.. I'm fine, don't worry bout it!" He smiled and scratched the back of his head.

There was a long and awkward silence between the two, the only noises was the cool water being pushed by the wooden oars of the boat, that Gray volunteered to take for Lucy. The small boat seemed to glide over the water, slowly but it was pretty romantic, aside from no talking.

"Wow! It's already dark!" Lucy smiled and the raven-haired mage stopped rowing, so now they were at the edge of Magnolia, where the forest met the city. Trees towered above the river, all was quiet as the two mages sat in the boat together.

Her heart was racing, she was with Gray, alone. She was madly in love with him but wasn't sure if she could ever tell the ice mage. She loved everything about him, his spiky raven hair, his blue eyes, his personality and he had one HOT body.

"Yeah, you're not cold are you?" He asked, looking at her bare shoulders and legs.

"No I'm fine! I love the cold and it's still fairly warm! It_ is_ spring!" She winked and smiled at him again, making his heart beat. Gray hoped to the gods that she couldn't hear it, his heart seemed to make pounding sounds in his ears.

_'So she loves the cold...'_ He thought.

"Why? Don't you like summer?" Gray raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"No, summer's ok but it gets really hot and uncomfortable. I love just snuggling up with a blanket in the winter!" She explained.

"Summer sucks! It reminds me too much of that fire-spewing bastard, the sun is like fire too." The ice mage crossed his arms across his chest.

The blonde giggled, she always found Gray and Natsu's name-calling funny.

Gray smiled, he always found himself smiling whenever he was around Lucy, he would feel so comfortable with her. It just felt _right_ to be with her.

"Speaking of summer, you must be hot 'cause your shirt's gone!" Lucy laughed and looked at his exposed chest, taking the time to look at his toned muscles.

"Ah, you've gotta be used to it now, right?" He smirked at her, he noticed that she was looking at his abs.

"Yeah I guess so!"

They both laughed together.

_'I feel so happy and comfortable with him...'_

_'I want to feel like this all the time, be with her every day...' _

Once again, the two were quiet but this time it wasn't awkward at all. The warm breeze blew by and the tree's rustled, the grass at the edge of the river seemed to dance.

It was getting very dark, so Gray found a small box in the boat that contained one small lantern and some matches. He quickly lit a match and the small flame burned inside of the case. He put the light on the wooden seat next to him, the flickering flame lit up Lucy's face and danced, lighting the space around them.

"Look Gray! Fireflies!" Lucy pointed to the tiny glowing lights that were almost hovering over the water's surface. They floated peacefully to the boat, the celestial mage reached out a hand to the yellow bugs.

"Woah, there's heaps of 'em..." Gray watched the beautiful Lucy smiling and reaching out to the fireflies. _'This is it. I'm going to tell her how I feel.'_ He thought with a determined look on his face. "Lucy?"

"Hn? What's up?" Lucy turned to face him, sitting straight in her seat, as he was.

"I.. uh.." He stuttered and looked at his hands. _'Damn, I can't say it!'_ His brows furrowed with frustration, _'It's just three little words but how can it be this hard?'._

Suddenly, his instincts did the work for him and it was as though his mind wasn't in control of his body, his love for Lucy was. He reached a hand out to touch Lucy's soft cheek, which went warm and slightly red with his touch. Her skin was so soft, she was no, is, perfect.

Gray leaned in towards her lips and he noticed that the blonde was moving closer to him as well. Their eyes were half closed and Lucy's lips were slightly parted, her pink lip gloss shone and sparkled with the light. Lucy's cheeks burned scarlet red from ear to ear although Gray wasn't any where near as dramatic.

Lucy could feel his cool breath, it tickled her cheeks as they got closer slowly. Gray could smell her strawberry gloss and he desperately wanted to taste it, he closed his eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A familiar voice sounded dangerous as it snapped at the two.

Lucy and Gray puled back and looked at the tall man wearing a suit and glasses that stood in the boat with them. "L-Loke?" Lucy recognised the Lion spirit immediately.

(A/N: Sorry if you prefer 'Loki' but I write Loke)

"What are you doing here?" Gray snarled, he was extremely angry that someone had ruined his perfect moment with Lucy.

"I won't let you be with my Lucy like that, Gray." Loke shot him an evil glare.

"Loke! I didn't call you!" Lucy frowned at the leader of the zodiacs. 'I was so close to kissing Gray!'

"But, Lucy..." Loke hopped down on one knee and held her small hand in his, the Lion's eyebrows curved upwards in concern, "I couldn't just watch and do nothing. You are my princess!"

"You don't own me Loke! We're friends and I'm not your princess!" Lucy snapped and deep in Loke's heart, it hurt.

The orange-haired spirit stood slowly, letting go of Lucy's small hand, he looked as though his heart had been cracked right in the middle. His head was hung low and he was staring at his polished shoes.

"I see..." Loke mumbled.

"But." Lucy looked up at her spirit gently.

_'But? What the hell Loke really needs to get out of here! I was so goddamn close!'_ Gray thought in frustration. The ice mage was fuming even though he was always a very laid-back guy, he was so close to confessing his feelings to her then that damn Lion had shown up out of the blue.

"We're still friends. That will never change, Loke. You are one of my best friends and I'll always love fighting next to you." The blonde smiled at him, although it was more of a sympathetic smile than a real smile.

"Get lost, would ya?" Gray barked as he stood up abruptly.

"I won't leave you alone with Lucy! You damn exhibitionist!" Loke growled in reply.

"What the hell is your problem Loke? You're acting like the fire-spewer!" Gray yelled, both boys smashed their foreheads together and clenched their teeth. (Like

_'What the? Loke is never like this... He's acting like Natsu...'_ Lucy thought. The two boys kept snapping comments at each other, Loke wasn't going to go back to the spirit world without an argument. _'Maybe while he's distracted fighting with Gray I can force close his gate...'_

"Forced gate closure!" Lucy swung Leo's golden key through the air, a line of glowing gold following it.

"Wha..? Lucy!" Loke's body outlined in the glowing gold light and he started to disappear slowly, he looked at Gray as his legs were disappearing. "Look after her Gray." His eyes looked sad but soon enough he returned to the spirit world.

"Gray, I'm so sorry about that!" Lucy apologised, her hands fiddling with the bottom her dress. The blonde looked at her hands and began to cry.

"Wha.? Lucy, it's ok. I got worked up and it wasn't your fault." Gray tried to comfort her by putting a hand on her thin shoulder. It didn't work, the celestial mage cried out even louder, her knuckles were white and her tears dripped onto her hands.

"It's ok Luce." He whispered into her ear and pulled her into a warm embrace, he wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders (under shoulder blade) and rested his chin on her smooth blonde hair. Lucy sniffled and hugged him back.

"Thank you, Gray..." The blonde wrapped her arms around his muscular frame and they held onto each other for a while, the fireflies were still hovering around them.

The ice mage finally decided to break the hug and he looked into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes with a huge amount of emotion and care.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah thanks! Sorry about that, it was a bit dramatic..." She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

Gray smirked at her. "Well, it's getting a bit late... We should probably go back." He suggested, grabbing a wooden oar.

"Good idea! Are you ok with rowing?" She asked, worried that he had rowed all the way there and back.

"Unlike the living-matchstick, I can row a boat." He joked, remembering a mission with 'Team Natsu' on their way to save Erza from the tower of heaven, how Natsu was always drooling and hanging his head over the side of the boat.

"But I can call Taurus or something to row it for us!" Lucy smiled, holding up the Golden Bull's key.

"He's just another person that'll be annoying for you, isn't he like a massive pervert?" Gray raised an eyebrow, remembering how taurus always commented on 'Lucy's great body'. To him, her body was beautiful, more than great; he just didn't want anybody else to comment on her like Taurus did.

An aura of purple depression wavered over the celestial mage, "Oh yeah... I forgot he's a perv..." She sighed. "And he would probably love this dress!" Lucy folded her arms under her chest and pulled her shoulders up, which seemed to make her boobs look even bigger than usual, if that was possible.

Gray's face turned scarlet red and he stared into the water, embarrassed that he had been, well, embarrassed that easily. _'Is she trying to make me like this? Damn, she's evil if she is. But ifnot, that's just too goddamn cute!'_

(A/N: Sorry for putting two of the same word in one sentence! And to people who have faith in god, sorry for using the word goddamn. It could be worse :) )

"Gray? Whats up?" Lucy cocked her head to the side and leaned over, trying to catch a glimpse of his face.

"It's nothing." He gathered his thoughts and sat up straight. The ice mage started to move his arms and in no time at all the small wooden boat was heading back into the middle of Magnolia.

* * *

><p>The two mages joked and told stories together, all in all, it was a really fun night and both Lucy and Gray forgot about the whole Loke incident. The raven-haired mage stopped the boat at the edge of the river, where the boatman sat.<p>

"YOU TOOK LONG ENOUGH! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE HOME NOW!" The boatman yelled at them, swinging his arms as though he was looking for a fight.

Lucy and Gray sweat dropped. "Were we really gone for that long?" Lucy asked, it had seemed as though it was only a short while that they had been out.

"Yeah! Do you think this is some kinda JOKE?" The older man roared, he wasn't scary but he was quite funny to watch.

Lucy giggled and Gray laughed, "I'll help ya tie it up so you can go home old timer." Gray put his hands in the 'ice make' position.

"OLD TIMER? WHO YOU CALLIN' OLD?"

"Ice Make: Freeze!" Gray chanted the spell, causing a light blue magic circle to spread and the edge of the lake froze, creating a small bridge so he could get off without getting soggy feet.

"You damn wizards..." The boatman mumbled, barely audible but Lucy heard it.

"Hey! For your information we save people! You should be grateful!" Lucy argued and stood up in the boat while Gray went across his bridge.

The ice mage smirked and held his left hand out to Lucy. He knew she would have some difficulty getting across the slippery ice so he figured this was the way to go. "Come on Lucy!"

"Is it safe?" Lucy looked at the tiny piece of ice.

Gray scoffed. "It was made by me, of course it's safe!"

"I dunno..." The blonde clung onto the boat's edge.

"I could always throw you like I did when we were in Edolas if you want." He put on a taunting expression and curled his index and middle finger, beckoning for her to take his hand.

Slowly, the celestial mage reached out her right hand and Gray took it, holding on firmly as she stepped a foot onto the cold, light blue ice.

"Hurry up!" The older man snapped.

"Shuddup, she's getting there." Gray shot back, not once taking his eyes off of Lucy, he was watching her every move and he was ready to catch her if she slipped. And Lucy being Lucy, she did.

* * *

><p><strong>* Slow Motion *<strong>

All of her weight was balanced on the foot that was on the ice as she moved her other leg but in doing that, she somehow slipped and fell forwards.

"KYAAA!" She screamed, but Gray knew exactly what he was doing. As soon as she had started to slip, he pulled on her arm, forcing her to fall towards him. His left hand was behind his head and was holding onto Lucy firmly.

Lucy's head bumped into his chest and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him and at the same time, stopping both of them from falling over. Gray kept a hold of her delicate hand, but he relaxed his grip. This was almost a dream come true for both of them, it was like they were dating. They were hugging (well, sort of) and gray laced his fingers with hers.

*** Normal Speed ***

* * *

><p>Gray looked down at her blonde head, "You're really clumsy..."<p>

Lucy turned her head up to look at his icy blue eyes, she was pouting AND blushing. Gray laughed, she was just too adorable.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."He stepped backwards and grinned at the blonde."Here's your money, thanks." Gray handed the boatman some money (not sure how much it would be) and Lucy grabbed her shoes and slipped them onto her bare feet.

The two of them walked up the grassy hill in silence but they were side by side, which made both Lucy and Gray happy. "Uh, thanks for today Gray! It was heaps of fun!" Lucy smiled at the ice mage.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He smiled back at the blonde.

They were walking along the cobblestone streets with only a few street lights that illuminated the path. Tiny bugs hung around the light globes and most houses were dark and silent, the only noise was soft footsteps coming from Lucy and Gray.

"Alright, we're here!" Lucy smiled as they arrived at her apartment's wooden door.

"Yeah, guess so!" Gray smirked, "Now is there any reward for the hero of the day?" He raised an eyebrow at the blonde mage, who had just stepped onto the high concrete step outside of her door.

"Hero? What are you talking about?" Question marks popped up around Lucy and Gray laughed.

"You're clueless!" He teased, "I saved you clumsy ass from falling when you got off the boat! As well as getting on!"

Lucy pouted, "Don't call me clumsy!"

"Don't make that face, it's too cute." Gray shoved his hands in his pocket and smirked at the celestial mage. _'Shit! What the hell did I just say?'_ His inner voice screamed.

Lucy blushed crimson red from ear to ear. _'Cute? Gray just called me cute! KYYAAAAA!_' Steam wafted from Lucy's head.

"A-Anyways, wha-what do I g-get in return for sa-saving y-you?" The ice mage stuttered nervously, which was rare for 'Gray Fullbuster, the cool and laid-back guy'.

"This."

Lucy quickly leant in, tilting her head slightly so she could kiss the scar on his forehead. She closed her eyes and immediately felt embarrassed, if someone saw them like this that would be a really awkward situation. Gray felt her warm, soft lips on the mark and he had to close his left eye, his cheeks had turned red, but he was no where near as red as Lucy was.

It seemed as though within a second, Lucy's soft lips had left his skin and she quickly turned around to avoid Gray seeing her blushing such a deep shade of red.

"Well, uh I'll s-see you tomorrow Gray!" She flashed him a quick smile before sliding her house key into the lock and with a loud click, the door swung open.

"Yeah. Oh wait!" Gray called for her almost desperately.

She whirled around to face the raven-haired mage, "Hn? What's up?"

"For the reward, I thought you'd give me some lolly or something!" He teased her grinning and laughing at her reaction.

"SHUT UP!" She shrieked and slammed the door in his face. Gray could hear her lean up against the door and then slide down, now she was sitting up against it.

The ice mage sat against the outside of the door then spoke into it, "Don't yell so loud Luce! You'll wake up the neighbours..."

"Be quiet you!" Lucy snapped.

They both sat still on opposite sides of the door until Lucy heard a slapping noise. "Damn mosquitos..." Gray sighed as he smacked his arm, killing yet another annoying bug. "Well I better get goin'... See ya tomorrow Luce." He stood but put his ear to the door waiting for a reply.

"See you tomorrow, Gray..."

He smirked and shoved his hands inside his pockets and walked off into the night, touching his scar.

"I'm glad that I got this..." He smirked and laughed quietly to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! How did everybody like it? I know I ruined the romantic moment for all you guys when Loke appeared! DAMN THAT STUPID OVERGROWN CAT SPIRIT! I EVEN WENT TO THE EXTREME AND MADE FIREFLIES APPEAR! DAMN HIM! D:<strong>

**Although, I guess (being the author and all) that I kinda made him do that...**

**Anyways, the next chapter is the last one! ****Look forward to it and I'll try and update ASAP! It's called "Just three little words" ****Heheh guess what those words are!**

**The kiss-on-the-scar idea was borrowed from " milady666 " on devintart, it's the GrayXLucy kiss chart and this is a disclaimer to her, just needed an idea so thank you milady666! **

**(link:  .com/gallery/#/d4hhdc6** **)**

**If that doesn't work just search up her profile! Highly recommend! ^.^**

**Thanks for reading! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Later!**

**Fuzzy-Duck-01**

* * *

><p><strong>If you want a fast update...<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. READ NOTICE

**URGENT-ISH READ NOTICE**

Ok hey guys! It's been a while... I know what you're thinking; this is a stupid notice and it's just a waste of time but I assure you that it's not. I am a high school student therefore I don't have as much time to work on my stories as I'd like, and I was never a fast updater to begin with. Sorry everyone!

I've been doing about 500-1000 words every night if I can squeeze it into my day, so for those who are reading Ice & Keys, the next chapter should be up within the next week. For those who have just started Love triumph, sorry. I have the whole chapter planned out but I just have to put it into words. **I'll try my best to finish it ASAP!**

Anyway, I had to make a new poll on my profile due to new options so you guys could vote again! Please, I really wanna know what everyone would like me to write!** Your vote helps decide which story is next!**

Thanks so much everyone! Don't forget to** review **and** vote! **Sorry to keep you waiting for my stories! Hang in there please I really love how many people are reading my story!

**Bubbl.T Ninja x3**


	5. Just Three Little Words

**I'M EXTREMELY SORRY FOR LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**A/N:** I know I know! Another late one! I'm so busy with school and I was pretty much begged to write a sequel for my other story! But no more excuses since this is the **last chapter**!

**Replies to Reviews:**

**2jxt : **Heheheheheee ^.^ I'm glad someone thought it was romantic! I was worried that it would all be way too cliché with all the fireflies and the boat ride! I figured it was but hey, apparently cliché stuff can be awesome too! 3 Thanks so much for your review! Please leave your last review for this story and vote if you haven't already! Thank youuuuu! ;)

**madin456 :** Agh, I know right? I wanted so badly to let them kiss but there HAD to be some awkwardness! Yeah, sorta! I thought Gray teasing her about it was funny, so like the cool and smooth Gray Fullbuster! Well you'll find out in this chappie! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and I hope you have voted if you like my stories! Thankiesss! x3

**KawaiiOdango :** Aha, *fangirl screams!* I'm so happyyyy! You thought it was cute! Thanks so much, sorry for such a late update! Please leave your last review and tell me what you thought about the ending! Vote if you want another GraLu story from mee! Thanks again~! :D

**snowdrop03 :** Yesh i thought he would seem sneaky and mischievous if he said that! I figure that's his true personality and it is totally HOT! Yayy I got a squeal! Loke was half protecting his master and other half protecting the girl he loves although he knows that there will never be a romantic relationship between him and Lucy. I sincerely apologise for the extremely late update but I hope you enjoy it all the same x3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, sorry if I missed ya! ;3

Enjoy the last chappie!

**Note:** i didn't proof read this so sorry for mistakes!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : Just Three Little Words<strong>

_**Ice & Keys**_** by Bubbl.T Ninja**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously…<strong>_

_The ice mage sat against the outside of the door then spoke into it, "Don't yell so loud Luce! You'll wake up the neighbors..."_

_"Be quiet you!" Lucy snapped._

_They both sat still on opposite sides of the door until Lucy heard a slapping noise. "Damn mosquitoes..." Gray sighed as he smacked his arm, killing yet another annoying bug. "Well I better get goin'... See ya tomorrow Luce." He stood but put his ear to the door waiting for a reply._

_"See you tomorrow, Gray..."_

_He smirked and shoved his hands inside his pockets and walked off into the night, touching his scar._

_"I'm glad that I got this..." He smirked and laughed quietly to himself._

* * *

><p><strong>- Gray's P.O.V. -<strong>

_It was a sunny day; the sky was a peaceful yet bright blue colour with a few little white clouds floated by as the spring air blew around in random directions. The tiny and delicate pink leaves of a *sakura dropped from the towering tree and danced in the air, before gently landing to rest on the still water that was just down the grassy hill nearby. _

_(*Sakura is a Japanese tree that blooms tiny pink flowers, the meaning of 'Sakura' is cherry blossom.)_

_The soft grass blades also wavered in the breeze, sending stripes of light across the landscape, which was simply breathtaking. I saw something blue move in the wind behind the tree and curiosity got the better of me. I crept forward quietly and put my left hand on the sturdy trunk of the tree, peering around to see who ever or whatever was there. _

_Shoulder-length blonde hair that moved as though it was made with tiny strands of silk. _

_Those gorgeous brown eyes that seemed to make any guy's heart skip when she looked at them._

_Her gorgeous eyelashes that caressed her smooth cheeks each time she blinked. _

_The pink Fairy Tail mark that made her a part of the family, the family that lead her to meeting me._

_The pale skin covering her bare stomach and shoulders looked as if it would feel something like velvet, to me, Lucy looks like an angel. Beautiful. Every time she smiles I always find myself smiling along with her. _

_Lucy looked up at me and smiled as she put her palms on the ground and pushed herself up so she was standing in front of me, looking up to meet my gaze. I was lost for words and it made it so much more awkward that she wasn't saying anything either. Her glossy pink lips shone in the sunlight and they were slightly open, she just looked too _irresistible.

_Suddenly, my instincts that were locked away in me escaped, I grabbed Lucy's tiny wrist and pulled her towards me, looking deep into her eyes. I could feel her warm breath and the smells of strawberry (probably her shampoo?) and the feint aroma of the cherry blossoms, which fluttered around our faces. __Lucy didn't seem to mind the close contact, I just hoped to the stars that Loke wouldn't come out and ruin everything. __Again._

_I was completely lost in Lucy's gaze, who remained curious and she looked so __tempting__, her pink lips slightly parted and they shone from the lip-gloss that she always wore. I bet it tastes good. _

_I slipped my free arm loosely around her slim (not to mention bare) waist, pulling her close to my body before pushing my lips onto hers. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to memorise everything about this moment, how it felt. __She even tasted of the sweetest strawberry, the flavour tingled on my lips and I felt Lucy push back with her smooth lips, which deepened the kiss. I felt her soft hands slide across my skin, starting on my chest and caressing the curves of my shoulders before stroking the back of my neck, which then led to her playing with my hair desperately. I let go of her wrist and put my other hand to the back of her head, her golden hair was soft on my rough fingers. Her now free hand joined the other one in tugging at my hair, our tongues playing a playful game together as they wrestled each other. _

_She pulled back after our almost desperate make-out session, out of breath and looking at me with lidded eyes. "Gray..."_

_._

_._

_._

Urgh, I have a really annoying feeling that's telling me it was all just a dream…

I've had so many dreams like that one, so many fantasies of Lucy that it's starting to get to the point where it all goes horrible and creepy. Like I'm some perverted stalker having dreams. But I assure you that I'm NOT.

I slowly opened one eye and looked around, checking if it was just another fantasy or if I had finally woken to reality. I groaned. The sun was too bright, too early in the morning. I've gotta go to the guild today, ask Lucy what exactly happened last night. Or was it a dream? If it was all just a dream and I asked her, she'd probably think that I had copped a few too many hits to the head and belonged in a mental hospital with all of the crazy people. Not me. No way.

(A/N: Not sure how Gray lives so I made it up that he has a house of his own in Magnolia on the opposite side of town from Lucy's.)

I groaned and kicked off the thin blue blanket that only managed to cover my feet, it landed on the floor quietly as it crumpled up with the rest of my bedding. Sitting up, I swung my feet over the side of the bed and stood up slowly. I'm not a morning person so I always drag my feet everywhere until I officially wake up, which usually isn't until I get to the guild because it's just so noisy. Today wasn't any exception.

I slowly made my way to the kitchen, rummaging through cupboards in search of something, anything to eat. I'm starving...

Nothing. Not even a piece of bread. That really bites, I was kinda hoping to get to the guild without having to wolf down some breakfast first, but I figured that Mira's cooking would be better than anything that I could possibly make in my lifetime.

Heading back to my bedroom to find some clothes, when I caught a glimpse of myself in the bathroom mirror. My almost-naked self.

I breathed in deeply and let out a loud sigh, I'm sure I went to bed with more than just boxers on... Oh well, it's not like that hasn't happened before. Damn, Ur's training method makes me look like such a _creep_! I strip in public all the time and get called an _exhibitionist_! AND in front of Lucy!

My hands turned to clenched fists as I kept walking back to my room and opened the small wooden door to my cupboard, sifting through the few shirts that I had along with a few pairs of baggy pants.

After finding some clothes, I grabbed them and headed to the bathroom. When I first moved into Magnolia, I was lucky enough to get a place with a shower instead of a bath, I don't know why girls like baths so much. Showers are just quicker. I turned on the taps and let the water pour over my body and through my hair which turned it black. I wasn't all that dirty but I figured it as better to be clean. Especially for what was going to happen today. Today is special. Today I will finally say it to her.

I brought my hands up and scrubbed my hair furiously then turned the taps off and the water almost immediately stopped running. A few strands of hair went in front of my eyes and I could see the tiny drops of water that rolled to the tips then quivered before plunging down and shattering into the remaining water on the floor of the shower.

I grabbed the towel and dried myself as quickly as I could, basically leaping into my clothes and jumping into my sneakers I ran outside and locked the front door.

Today is a perfect day. The sky is a beautiful blue with hardly any fluffy white clouds in sight, there was a slight breeze and the grass that was by the river seemed as though it was shimmering. The sunlight danced and twinkled on the water that was just down a grassy slope.

Looking there reminded me of last night, in the boat with Lucy. I remembered the look on her face, the certain look in her eyes that just forced my instincts to take over, and they had almost won. Until that damn lion showed up and ruined everything. I swear, next time I see him I'm gonna punch his face in.

I grumbled, shoving my hands into my pockets and walking along the quiet cobblestone streets, which weren't busy at all considering the early hour in the morning that it was. (A/N: Sorry, dunno if that made any sense. Basically it's like 7AM so not many people out. I'm pretty sure they don't have clocks.)

My brows furrowed as my mind racked through thought os what I could actually say to her. My mind started to go wild, thinking up different situations. i stared at the ground intensely as I kept walking, imaging the possible scenes of Lucy's reaction.

_What if I spilled out my heart to her in a confession and she laughed? Or rejected me? What if she loves me back? What if she hates me? What if she loves Natsu or Loke? HELL NO! THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN!_ My inner voice screamed at me and I gritted my teeth.

This was gonna be more nerve-racking than what I first thought.

I looked up from the ground and saw an all-too-familiar building.

"Shit."

I was already at the guild's huge wooden doors. As I looked up at them, it seemed as though either I was shrinking or the whole building had grown, looming over me like a giant guild-monster. Not that they exist. I hope. (A/N: Aha, guild monsters. I want one! .)

I felt like a complete idiot, just standing outside of Fairy Tail with my hands shoved in my pockets, staring at the wooden doors as if I was trying to open them with my eyes or 'brain power', which I'm pretty sure I can't do. And NO, I'm NOT going to try it!

Finally, I got enough courage to push open the doors to reveal Fairy Tail in all it's glory. Well not really...

There were people passed out all over the floor, some asleep snoring and drooling all over the place. Other members sat and mumbled quietly at tables and others just slurred their words or held their heads from the pain of a hang over. I heard a few people attempt to either pick a fight or say good morning, but I couldn't tell which so I just nodded or waved at them. Some people who obviously weren't big on drinking, which was rare for a member of Fairy Tail, were just sitting quietly at their tables and talking amongst themselves. I glanced over to the request board and saw Nab just reading through all of the missions and not even bothering to pick one while Bisca and Alzack rip down a request and the two gun mages headed over to Mira, who recorded their mission and waved them fare well.

"See you later, Gray." Alzack nodded at me as he walked past, Bisca turned her head to look over her shoulder and wave at me. I smiled and waved back, wishing them good luck on the mission before scanning the whole guild looking for Fairy Tail's only celestial mage.

_So Lucy's not here yet... Oh god, what if she doesn't show up today? I'll just go to her house! No! I'll just be called a tresspasser and get kicked in the gut again! Please, come to the guild today Lucy! _I shook my head furiously, if I did too much more thinking my brain would probably go into overdrive and explode. I could just see the tiny, squashy bits of my brain along with all that head fluid stuff splattered all over the floors and the walls.

"Good morning, Gray." Mirajane stood behind the bar and as usual, was cleaning something.

In this case, the take-over mage was just finishing what looked last night's dishes and that was no small job by the looks of it. There was a huge pile of neatly-stacked plates and bowls, all cleaned by the white-haired bar tender.

"Morning Mirajane." I smiled at her and took a seat in front of her and crossed my arms on the wooden bar and leaned over. "What the hell happened here?"

She simply giggled and smiled back before she begun to explain. "Well it was Romeo's birthday and naturally, Macao brought him here to celebrate. Things were all going well, I think Wendy was hitting it off with Romeo! They're so cute together!" The former S-class mage clasped her hands together as her eyes turned into love hearts.

"And then?" I asked, rasing an eyebrow and snapping her out of her match-making mode.

"Oh right! Cana heard about it being Romeo's birthday and declared a drinking contest in his honour and just about everyone got so excited about drinking that they all joined in." Mira sweat dropped.

"Ah, somehow I can just see her using something like that as an excuse to drink..." I sighed and sweat dropped as well. Ever since Cana had been legally allowed to drink, she used almost anything as a reason to have a drinking contest and she would always win, chugging down huge barrels of beer while normal people struggled with their huge mugs.

"Luckily, Macao didn't get drunk and took Romeo home and Erza was tired from her mission so Wendy headed back to Fairy Hills together. I think Levy passed out and Gajeel had to carry her over his shoulder and I don't even know where she ended up! Juvia refused to drink anything because you weren't here and it was raining pretty much all night! I think basically everyone else is just passed out in here! It really was a rowdy night!" She giggled.

"Woah, Juvia really did that? Creepy..." I shuddered at the thought of having to face the insane water mage later today.

I could just see it, her horrified face then that depressing aura she always had when she suspected me being with any other girl. Then she would scream and wildly flail her arms around and attack Lucy. But I'm not about to let that happen.

"So is there anything I can get you?" Mira asked and smiled sweetly before starting to stack the plates in their place on the shelf behind her.

Jeez, I swear she can read minds or something... I was just about to ask her for something... Maybe she heard my stomach growling? Agh, I dunno! I didn't hear it making any noises!

"Uh, yeah. I'll just have some scrambled eggs thanks." My hand dove into the pocket of my pants and pulled out the suitable amount of jewels to pay for the food, I handed it to the beautiful take-over mage who pulled out a metal box from under the bar table, placing the money inside and locking it magically with a small yellow magic circle.

"Sure!" Mira chimed and turned on her heel before pushing the wooden door that lead to the guild's kitchen, the smells of other foods wafted through the air as the door gently swung closed behind her.

**_BANG!_**

The guild's front doors were shoved oped with tremendous force, hitting the walls. The sun shone through the door and cast a long shadow across the floor, I was able to tell exactly who it was before even looking up at their face. "YO!" An extremely loud and all-too familiar voice roared, the irritating noise just had to come today didn't it?

"Hi!" A higher pitched voice chimed in, my guess was that that voice definitely belonged to a certain blue Exceed.

"Woah! What happened here?" Natsu ducked around and looked at the guild members that were passed out on the floor.

Obviously, his question wasn't directed at anyone so I decided not to answer. I looked over my shoulder and saw the pink-haired idiot jumping around with his cat, poking random members in the face, earning groans and a few even tried to swat him away with a drunken movement of their hand.

Mira suddenly appeared in front of me smiling sweetly as she placed the steaming plate of scrambled eggs in front of me. The smell was warm, the light and fluffy pieces of egg on the toast looked so much better than anything I possibly could have bought. "Here you go!"

"Thanks Mira." I smiled at the bar tender and picked up my knife and fork, cutting off a piece and stabbing it with my fork in annoyance, Natsu was really gonna get on my nerves, I could tell. I didn't want a fight today, I had to eat then as soon as Lucy got here I would tell her. I would tell her how I feel.

"Gray! Fight me!"

What an idiot...

"Get lost you idiot!" I waved the back of my hand at him, trying to make him get the hint: I didn't want a fight.

It was too early in the morning and I had just gotten my breakfast, I wasn't gonna let the stupid pinky ruin my day. He scooted next to me, steam pouring from his nose and he shoved a fist near my face. "Fight me you bastard!" He growled, and god he looked _stupid_.

I noticed a large purple patch of skin on his left cheek, it looked as if someone had swung a really good punch at him, wearing a glove made of inch thick iron. "Woah, who beat you up?" I smirked at him and he lowered his fist and grinned stupidly.

"Hehe, it was Lucy!" He laughed and he seemed like it was a funny experience, "You should've seen her face!"

"Lucy did that? What the hell did you do?" I glared icy daggers at him, the idiot was making no sense at all, he was laughing hysterically about being punched by Lucy and he even went as far as to slap his knee and hold his gut. He obviously did something that offended Lucy and that's what made her punch him so hard.

"Oh, I accidentally walked in on her while she was havin' a bath!" He grinned even bigger and my eyes widened in surprise.

"You what?" I snarled in a low tone.

There was no way that this idiot had seen Lucy in the bath, that wasn't what was supposed to happen. This was the idiotic Salamander, the stupid fire-breathing guy that also happened to be my rival. In my mind, rival + seeing Lucy in the bath = beat up rival.

"YOU FREAKING BASTARD!" I yelled out and punched his stupid grinning face, sending him flying backwards and landing on his back.

"Oh my..." Mira gasped then went to busy herself, probably trying to move the few passed-out drunks that would be in our way.

"You're finally gonna fight me snowman?" Natsu seemed to be unfazed by the hard punch in the face I gave him, leaping up from the ground and landing on his feet, holding his hands up in a fighting stance. We were both ready to fight. No magic, just brute strength. I'll show him what happens when he 'accidentally' walks in on Lucy in the bath. And he calls me a pervert.

"Yeah, you're on you flame-brained idiot!" I swung my arm around and pointed a finger at the fire mage, gritting my teeth. This wasn't a fight for fun like all the others we had; to me this was dead serious.

I was gonna give him injuries that he wouldn't forget any time soon.

I watched as he bent his knees then propelled himself forward, running at an incredible speed. His left hand was balled into a fist and I could tell that he was going to try a left hook punch. Things seemed to move in slow motion for me yet I could hardly describe what I was doing. As his left hand came up I raised my hands to prepare for a block, but from the corner of my eye I saw his right fist flying towards my gut. I had no time to react, that sneaky bastard got me.

So instead I tensed every muscle in my stomach, hoping that they would harden and the impact wouldn't be anywhere near as bad as it could've. I felt his fist hit my stomach with a huge amount of power and it forced me to step back, leaning over so he couldn't see my face. Natsu kept his fist pushed into my body and looked up at me, grinning stupidly.

"Looks like I got ya Gray!" He turned his head up and kept grinning, showing off his sharp fang-like teeth.

"Wrong." I growled at him, raising my head with a crazed look in my eyes. I heard him gasp and his eyes widened in shock, any normal person wouldn't have said that.

In one swift movement, I grabbed Natsu's wrist, clinging onto it with all my strength. He looked at me with a baffled expression and I smirked before yanking his arm so hard it could've ripped off. That forced him to stumble forwards where I let go of him and punched his right cheek, mushing his face and sending pinky onto the ground. The Salamander literally just collapsed.

I smirked dusted my hands triumphantly, "I told you to get lost. Idiot!"

"Ah, you got beaten Salamander!" Gajeel roared and laughed hysterically at the poor sight of Natsu laying on the floor with the shocked expression still covering his features. Bixslow walked in and saw the fire mage on the ground and cackled, sticking his tongue out as his shoulders jolted from all the laughter.

"That's how a MAN wins!" Elfman punched the air with a huge fist and rambled on to no one in particular some other crap about being 'manly' and how 'manly' or 'unmanly' certain things were. According to him, Cana's drinking habits were 'unmanly' and that started a very loud argument, Cana was trying to tell him that she wasn't a 'man'.

I turned and headed back to my breakfast and if I was lucky there would still be a little bit of warmth left in it. Not likely. I thought about my actions in the fight, they seemed so hostile and reminded me of some sort of beast. Natsu and I always fought, but I never felt like I had to win as much as I did today, it was so weird. That little detail in Natsu's explanation got me so pissed off, I was usually able to put up with him for longer than that. I breathed in deeply and let out a loud sigh.

Slumping onto a barstool, I rested my elbow on the bar table and put my chin in my hand. Jeez, Lucy was taking ages. It was absolutely nerve-wracking, waiting for someone to come the day you planned to spill your heart out to them. Natsu hadn't made a single sound yet and I was started to wonder if I punched him hard enough to knock him out.

"Damn it Ice face! What the hell was that?" Natsu shrieked after leaping up from the ground, a hand covering the spot where I had hit him.

Ah, I knew he wouldn't go down so easily...

"I beat you now just get lost..." I took yet another deep breath and let out an overly loud sigh, making Natsu get so angry his body ignited with flames and his face looked completely distorted, in other words; he was trying to be angry and look scary but instead it looked like he was a dragon crossed with a demented camel. How ever that worked out...

"Oi, Gray..." Cana suddenly popped up next to me from no where, raising an eyebrow at me and slurring her words lazily in her hang-over. She slid an elbow onto the table and flicked her long brown curls with the other hand, maybe one too many times. She looked like a broken-down robot that only knew how to do that.

"Hey Cana. You still drunk?" I couldn't help but laugh at the sorry state she was in, although I couldn't say I wasn't used to it.

"I WAS TALKIN' TO YOU FROSTY!" Natsu screamed and steam blew out of his ears but I decided to piss him off even more by ignoring him. Let's see how this goes.

"Hn? Whaddaya mean drunk~?" The brunette swayed in her seat and tried to grab the flat surface of the table to help stabilise her drunk state, but to no avail. She fell on her butt and looked around with tired lidded eyes, and to my surprise she lay down on the wood and closed her eyes. Before I knew it she was drooling over the ground and snoring like you wouldn't believe.

"Wow, she must have had way too much last night!" I laughed and mentally wrote down every detail of what the card-mage was doing so I could tease her when she woke up and when she could actually carry a conversation.

"Definitely!" Mirajane laughed quietly then put an index finger to her chin, looking up as if she was trying to remember something. "I think she had about thirty-five barrels of beer!" The bar tender giggled as my jaw dropped on the ground.

"How could anyone even drink that much?" I squawked after picking my jaw up from the ground, completely flabbergasted by the huge amount of alcohol that girl was able to drink in a single night.

"I'm not sure, but it's one of her specialties!" The beautiful take-over mage giggled before heading over to the other end of the bar when someone called for her.

The guild was surprisingly quiet, I figured that pinky had ordered himself something to eat and was probably pigging out right now.

My eyelids felt so heavy, I rested my arms on my table and used them as a pillow for my head. There was no way I was gonna sleep on the ground with all the drunk people. I tried to fight out of the clutches of the deep sleep that was definitely gonna make me dream of Lucy again, but it's not like I'm complaining. I blinked and my sight was clouded with an empty blackness and when I tried to open my eyes, nothing. No light, just darkness.

A few minutes couldn't hurt, right?

* * *

><p><strong>- Time skip (about 10 minutes) - <strong>

_Lucy sat on the bed in her apartment and I was sitting next to her, leaning over so my lips made contact with her body. I kissed the delicate and smooth skin on her neck, making my way up to her jawline and nibbling on her ear gently, earning a little giggle from the blonde. I looked into her brown eyes and just treasured the moment, I'm pretty sure this is real. Well, if not I won't complain, it feels damn real to me._

_While I was thinking this through Lucy leant in towards me and slammed her lips to mine, her slick tongue turning the kiss into a make out session. I kissed her back, putting my hands either side of her waists until she was lying on her back, I still sat on the edge of the bed while I leant over to kiss her soft, pink lips. One of her delicate hands snaked around my neck and played with my hair, while her other hand stayed at the base of my neck and fiddled with my silver necklace. She tasted even better than the last time I dreamt about her..._

.

.

.

I felt a small, warm hand on my shoulder, gently shaking me to wake up. I groaned and lifted my head and opened my heavy-as-steel eyes which widened as soon as they say who was waking me. "L-Lucy!" I bolted upright in my seat, looking at her with widened eyes.

The girl of my dreams (literally), the girl I was madly in love with was waking me up with her adorable face, she looked worried for some reason. God, I hope to the stars that this is real, not another stupid dream which just makes me feel like a creep and pervert.

She put a hand to her chin and giggled, "What's up with you? Did little Gray have a nightmare~?" She bent over with her hands on her hips and smirked evilly. _Nightmare? How old does she think I am?_ I thought; irritated, if this was Natsu I probably would've beaten him up but I knew that she was definitely joking.

"Nah, it's nothin'!" I smirked at her and rolled my shoulders backwards, earning audible cracks from my joints. "So why were you so late this morning?" I looked over to the blonde, who had propped her head up on her elbow, which was rested on the bar.

"Well..." Lucy scratched her chin with her index finger, looking up as if she was remembering something embarrassing. "I kinda slept in then I went to have a bath and... uh..." She squirmed and rubbed her knees together nervously and I felt my eyebrow twitch as a deep red blush covered her cheeks from ear to ear. "Then Natsu kinda... He..." Her voice trailed off again, mumbling something that I couldn't hear.

I leaned in closer and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to get the truth out of her as gently as I could. "What is it Luce?"

"H-He saw me in the bath!" Lucy squeaked and closed her eyes along with scrunching up her nose in embarrassment, her face even redder than before and I began to wonder if it was healthy or not.

"That freakin' pervert! Lucky I already beat him up!" I snarled and glared icy daggers at the pink-haired pig that was stuffing fistfuls of various foods into his mouth greedily. He was such a pig most of the time, no wait, scratch that. He's a pig all of the time, his whole life and I've had to deal with it the whole time! I know I can easily beat him up but sometimes I just want to watch him be almost killed by Mira in her Satan's Soul take-over and Erza using her Purgatory Armour. THAT would be awesome.

"You already beat him up?" Lucy raised a suspicious eyebrow in my direction, tilting her head to the side in confusion. Which, I have to say, looked so adorable. The clueless look on her face and her blinking eyes were all just too much. Shit, now I sound like a gay poser-boy... That's crap!

"Hell yeah! He told me about what happened so I gave him a really great punch!" I grinned and cracked my knuckles, until I realised what I had just said. Oh god, what the hell have I done now? WHY DID I SAY THAT?

"You already knew?" Lucy gawked, blushing madly and frowning, she was obviously _really_ angry with me and wasn't gonna let it slide so easily. Damn it! I'm such an idiot! I mentally punched myself in the face, hoping it would somehow knock me out in real life and make an escape from this situation.

"Lucy! I-" I started to try to explain what had actually happened, what I just said made me sound like a complete loser making up shitty excuses.

"No! Why the hell did you make me say it then?" She screamed and balled her fists making a few people jump in fright and surprise, while others watched the small argument with a glint of mischievous curiosity in their eyes.

"Lucy, please calm down!" Mira stepped in front of the blonde and placed a firm hand on each of her shoulders, staring into her eyes intently. I watched over the bar tender's shoulder and saw Lucy's body loosen up and she took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. Wow, Mira really has a way with this stuff.

"Ugh, fine..." The blonde calmed down and opened her eyes, giving me a somewhat stern look before whirling around on her heel and walking off to the bar. _Crap. I'm such a freaking idiot! I pissed her off now she probably hates me! Who in their right mind would do that? Now I'll never be able to tell her how I feel!_ I gritted my teeth and grabbed fistfuls of my dark hair in frustration. Man, I could almost punch myself in the face if it didn't make me look like more of a weirdo...

* * *

><p><strong>- Normal P.O.V. - <strong>

Lucy huffed and pulled out a chair at the bar, slamming her elbows onto the wooden surface and holding her head up with her hands. _Hmm.. I might've been a bit hard on Gray... I'll go and apologise to him later... But what if he hates me now? Ugh, no! He's not like that!_ She gently slapped her cheeks to shake off the thought of Gray hating her for getting snappy about it.

"Luuu-chaaan!" A squeaky voice called out, everyone recognised it as a certain blue-haired solid-script mage.

Levy bounced over and sat on the seat next to Lucy, leaning in to whisper evilly at her blonde bestie, "Hey, what happened with Natsu this morning? I thought you liiiked Gray!" The bluenette winked and grinned mischievously. Levy was always one to have her nose in Lucy's personal life, it was sometimes annoying but the bluenette gave someone for Lucy to talk to about her problems. In this case, whatever Lucy had previously told Levy was being used against her.

"Don't roll your tongue at me!" Lucy shrieked, slapping her hands on the table and standing up in the blink of an eye. Her eyebrow twitched with annoyance as she slowly took a deep breath in and sat down, regaining a certain level of calmness. "And it's not like I made Natsu see me this morning, who do you think I am anyway? Jeez..." The celestial mage sighed and Levy calmed down to start some serious chit-chat.

"So you still like Gray, right?" Levy whispered, putting a hand up to her face to prevent anyone from hearing any of their conversation, just in case anyone in the guild could actually lip-read. That was unlikely, but knowing the depth of the talk, Lucy would kill anyone who dared to eavesdrop or just happened to read into what they were saying.

"Of course! We kinda... uh..." Lucy's whispering voice trailed off and her cheeks turned to a healthy shade of pink, growing redder and redder as she twiddled her fingers, blinking way more than a normal person and her eyes were darting around the entire guild, everywhere but looking into Levy's own eyes.

The solid-script mage gasped then leant back closer to Lucy, her expression serious yet somewhat playful. "Don't tell me you went on a date with Gray last night! I knew it! It was weird that you wouldn't show to Romeo's birthday!" The bluenette waggled a finger in Lucy's face, grinning happily at Lucy's flushed face.

"Well, uh.. I don't really know whether to call it a date or not.. He just asked me to meet him not if I'd be his girlfriend or anything." Lucy explained with a shaky and nervous tone, her fingers still pushing against one another.

"Oh I see... Hmmm, I'm not really sure what I'd call that either!" Levy arced her eyebrows up and shrugged sympathetically, leaning her back against the wooden bar counter and looking at Lucy again, "Soooo? What happened? Where did you two go? What were you wearing? What did Gray look like? Did you guys kiss? Did you confess your undying love for him and get rejected? You gotta tell me everything!"

The blonde took a deep breath in and sighed, it was definitely great to have someone to talk to but it could get annoying when they wanted to know every. single. detail. "We met at the park and went on a boat ride..." Lucy started and Levy curled her fingers and pushed them to her chin, nodding intently as the blonde continued to go through the details of her 'not-quite-a-date-but-maybe-it-was-I'm-still-not-sure-with-Gray-last-night.'

(A/N: Sorry if that made no sense whatsoever but I didn't know how else to put it ^.^')

"And it was really perfect. The stars were out and everything was really quiet... There were even fireflies..." Lucy looked up at the roof, a dreamy expression on her face, her coffee-brown eyes shimmered with emotions and a light shade of pink dusted across her cheeks.

"So romantic..."

"There was a moment when... When... W-We almost kiss-" Steam poured from the blonde's face, which was a crimson red comparable to the mighty Erza's hair. Levy gasped dramatically and slapped both of her hands to her cheeks, shaking her head around slowly as little love hearts hovered around her, "That's like something from a book!"

"Yes, it sounded so romantic! I knew you two were going to be a couple!" Mira jumped up from behind the counter, her eyes had turned into love hearts instead of their usual blue colour.

"MIRA?" Lucy gawked and there was an audible thump as the baffled blonde fell off her chair and hit the floor, her mouth still hung open in surprise. _What the hell was she doing hiding behind the bar? Did the hear EVERYTHING?_

"So, what was the kiss like?" Levy and Mira cooed in perfect synchronisation, their eyes gleaming and sparkling with a mischievous curiosity that made Lucy sweat drop, the two of them were way to into this and they didn't even listen to the important part... Now she was going to have to send their match-making instincts crashing down into the pits of depression and hopelessness. _Here goes nothing..._

"I never said that we actually kissed! You two just hear what you wanna hear." Lucy explained slowly, just to make sure that her two friends would actually listen to her unless their ears were blocked with love hearts like the ones that filled their eyes and the air around them.

"Aww but Lu-chan~ Why not?" Levy whined and stuck out her lower lip, small salty droplets forming on the edge's of her chocolate brown eyes.

The older take-over mage was not so dramatic, she seemed to feel sympathy for the blonde haired girl, how she was so close to sharing her first kiss in such beautiful scenery, such a perfect place. "So what happened Lucy?"

Mira arced her thin eyebrows upwards and tilted her head to the side slightly, her tone sounded worried and she looked sad if not maybe even disappointed with Lucy's story.

The celestial mage frowned and reached a hand down to unclip something from her brown leather belt that hung around her waist, "Loke came out."

The blonde almost snarled as she slammed Leo's golden key onto the hard bar table as if it was some type of voodoo and that the Lion spirit would feel immense pain through his body, so is the wrath of his beautiful master and friend, Lucy Heartfillia.

"Thats really a shame Lucy... I wish I could've seen you mak-" Mirajane began fantasising about Gray and Lucy making out desperately in a boat under the moonlight, just like Lucy had just described minus the making out.

"Yo Luce!" The all-famous Salamander of Fairy Tail suddenly popped up next to the blonde grinning like a complete idiot ignoring the fact that he cut Mira off mid-sentence.

He was grinning until he felt the full force of Lucy raging down on top of his head, sending his face smashing into the floor leaving an impressive crack in the wood. Levy grimaced, that has got to _hurt!_

"Dont 'Yo Luce' me! Don't you come around here acting all normal and innocent!" The blonde yelled and balled her fists at her long-time partner, who looked absolutely scared out of his wits as he remained on the ground, just tilting his head up to watch her angry face.

Gajeel was currently slouched back in his seat with his feet propped up on a table while he munched on random parts of scrap metal that he found just about everywhere. As soon as he saw the Salamander hit the ground, he laughed uncontrollably, "Blondie got ya Salamander!" He cackled before tilting and falling off of his chair.

"Lucy~ I'm sorry!" Natsu whined, sitting on his knees and sticking out his lower lip. To be completely honest, he looked adorable. His salmon brows arced upwards and fake tears wobbled in the corner of one eye, his lip stuck out and he looked up at Lucy as if he was a child pleading to not get grounded or something weird like that.

The blonde sighed and stood up straight, crossing her thin arms across her abnormally large chest, "I'm still mad at you, so don't think for a second that I want to go on a job with you." She turned on her heel and moved towards a table and sat down next to Cana, who had woken up from all of the yelling and crawled over to the closest seat. "Hey, Cana." The celestial mage gave a weak smile and the older woman just looked back at her with her drunk, lidded eyes.

Lucy just sighed and leaned on the table, there was basically no one to talk to now because Erza was currently on an S-class mission by herself, she couldn't chat with Mira because the guild was starting to get rowdy as the drinking began at midday, Levy looked like she was sharing a lovey-dovey moment with everyone's favourite Iron Dragon Slayer.

"So, uh, Lucy..." She heard a familiar voice and turned her head only to see the half-naked Gray Fullbuster standing awkwardly by the table, he was nervously kicking at an invisible rock on the ground with his hands shoved in the pockets of his pants.

"Hn?" The blonde looked up at him with her gorgeous coffee-brown eyes with a certain interest, curiosity and a bit of confusion.

Was he coming to tell her that everything that happened or nearly happened the previous night was all a mistake? Was he going to aske her to forget about it? Did he hate her now? Or did he just feel too awkward around her?

"Can I sit down?" The ice mage asked politely, gesturing to the seat across from her.

Lucy looked somewhat surprised, since when was Gray so polite? Not saying that he was a rude pig but he never asked if he could sit down. Something was definitely up with him but the blonde was freaking out, racking her brains to try and figure out what he was trying to say because he wasn't dropping any hints.

But he looked nervous so Lucy decided to hear him out even though her nerves were building up as well, "Yeah, sure!" She smiled and Gray's shoulders went from tensed to relaxed as he sat in the seat across from her, intertwining his fingers together and planting them on the table along with his forearms and elbows. His whole body was hunched over and although he wasn't completely tensed, the ice mage wasn't close to being relaxed either.

He glanced nervously at Cana, who stared back at him with an almost frightening expression, her features seemed strict and the brunette looked something like an angry Erza. The ice mage darted his eyes to a random table at the guild, he didn't want to meet her cold stare. And because he is an ice mage, it means a lot to make _him_ feel cold. Cana hadn't blinked for about a minute and to be completely honest, Gray was worried about her and a little intimidated by his childhood friend.

Suddenly, she snapped up and smiled at the pair of teens as she planted her hands on the table and stood up, winking as she slurred, "I'll leave ou twooo alone~"

Cana leant over and waggled a finger in Gray's face as if she was a mother telling her child to behave. A drunk mother with a kid about half a year younger than herself. Spinning around clumsily on her heel, she staggered off to go and find a busy place where she could yell, start a fight then find some whacky reason to celebrate and drink her fill of alcohol.

Gray shook his head and sighed, Lucy just giggled quietly as she watched the brunette sit cross legged on a table with Wakaba while she waved a hand for Mira to get her a barrel of beer.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Lucy decided to ask him, the ice mage looked as though he needed someone else to start the conversation that he was so nervous about.

"Well... First of all..." Gray quickly stood from his seat and stood in front of Lucy (although she had to turn her head to look at him straight on), tucking his hands to the sides of his legs and bowing his head deeply in apology, "I'm really sorry for what I made you say this morning Lucy!" He straightened up and looked her determindely in the eyes, his lips tightened into a straight line while he was hoping for the best response.

Lucy smiled sweetly at her team mate and secret crush while waving a hand in front of her, "It's alright, I just overreacted! But I still appreciate the apology, although you didn't have to go that far with it!" The blonde winked and her pink lips curved into a big grin, causing a healthy pink shade to dust and heat Gray's normally icy-cold cheeks.

The raven-haired teens' lips spread into his handsome smirk as he sat back down and having regained a truckload of confidence, leaned in towards Lucy as stared at her coffee-brown eyes, which looked expectant. "So, uh... About last night..." Gray began, his large hands rested on the tabletop and he moved them around as though he was cracking his knuckles silently. His stormy blue eyes stared at his hands to avoid contact with Lucy's beautiful orbs.

The blonde's pupils shrunk a bit, she could feel her face heating up ever so slightly. Is_ he going to tell me that it was all a mistake? Just like I dreaded and stayed awake for most of last night?_

Gray hands stopped fidgeting and he looked straight into Lucy's eyes with a dead serious expression, his cheeks were painted with a pink colour as he swallowed nervously before speaking. "Can we call that a date?"

Lucy's breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat. Maybe even two or three. She was too surprised to bother counting. She wasn't even breathing, just shocked that Gray had actually asked her if he could call last night's 'outing' a date. "Y-Yeah!" The blonde showed a brilliant white smile, tears of joy and excitement trembled in her eyes and she practically leapt over the table to hug Gray. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed happily smile snuggling her face into the crook of his neck, the raven-coloured hairs tickling her cheek. She didn't care that she was kneeling on the table, all that mattered was that Gray actually wanted to call the outing last night a DATE.

The ice mage's eyes widened in surprise as he felt her warmth throughout his whole body. Blinking a few times, he finally grinned and wrapped his own arms around her waist, gently pulling her onto his lap so she wasn't sitting on the table. He could feel her face heating up as he did so and she sat lightly on his right leg, her arms still around his neck. Her face was bright red from ear to ear and seeing her embarrassed and all adorable gave Gray an idea. He moved his arms around her delicate frame, one behind her shoulders and the other held underneath her legs. The blonde gasped and slid one hand down to his chest as she felt herself being lifted, she felt as though she was as light as a feather in Gray's strong, muscular arms. He stood up and took a step so he was away from the table and looked down into Lucy's eyes, smiling like the handsome devil he is.

The celestial mage was completely caught up in his stormy eyes, she didn't care what was going on around her at that moment. All she cared about was Gray, nothing else mattered in those few seconds. She watched as Gray's warm smile turned into a smirk and she felt a worrying feeling bubble up in the pit of her stomach.

Suddenly, his strong arms jolted and Lucy felt as though she had been dropped on_ purpose_. Lucy screamed then felt his cool skin underneath her again, holding her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a death lock then glared up at him with a terrifying expression that could compete with Erza's worst mood.

"Gotcha." He stated simply and smirked down at her, watching her furious yet adorable expression.

One of her eyebrows twitched and one eye was narrowed suspiciously so she looked a lot like the Lucy from Edolas; cruel and demanding. "Don't you DARE drop me!" She snapped, causing a few guild members to look in her direction and a few 'ooohs' and 'aaahs' could be heard from the new audience that the couple had.

"Now why would I drop you Luce?" Gray said while he laughed quietly, bending down until Lucy's boots touched the ground and he slipped his hand out from behind her knees but kept the arm around her thin shoulders. The ice mage was always so protective over Lucy in battle, in Edolas when they were being attacked he even used his own body to cover hers so she wouldn't get hurt. He would always be her knight in shining armour even though she was strong enough to take care of herself, but being mischievous he couldn't help but scare her like that just for some harmless fun.

"Yo ice face! What are you doing to Lucy?" Natsu, for the second time that day, popped up from nowhere and crossed his arms over his chest, furrowing his brows at his rival and best friend, although he would never ever in his lifetime admit that one of his best friends was indeed Gray Fullbuster.

"None of your business you stupid pig." The ice mage snapped back, a powerful blue aura wavering around him, as though he was looking for yet another fight with his team mate.

His tone seemed a lot more annoyed than usual, he still wasn't at all happy about Natsu and Lucy's little 'incident' this morning or the fact that the hyper fire mage just had to keep interrupting every special moment they had together.

The fire mage grinned his crazy-battle-grin showing his sharp, fang-like teeth and he scooted up to Gray, smashing their foreheads together, "Shut up you damn pervert!" He growled and clenched his fists. Natsu had his own orange and yellow aura of power behind him and when the two clashed it meant a fight was on the way.

Unless Erza the great Titania was there to stop them, but she wasn't there today.

"Are you telling me to shut up fire boy?" Gray snarled and clenched his teeth and pushed back with his own head, forcing Natsu backwards as the almighty war of Gray-and-Natsu-pushing-their-heads-together-began.

"Yeah coz you talk to much for a guy! Unless your gay!" The fire mage emphasized the last word and Gray's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he looked completely pissed off.

"Natsu! He's not gay!" Lucy shrieked, more out of desperation than anger. She wouldn't allow herself to be in love with a gay guy, let alone go on a date with one!

(A/N: No offense intended by that at all. Since Lucy is a girl, she wouldn't go out with a gay guy anyways, not that there's anything wrong with being gay.)

"That's got nothing to do with it you idiot! I'M NOT GAY!" Gray suddenly took a quick step backwards, causing the salmon-haired mage to clumsily stumble forwards into his waiting fist, which hit Natsu directly in the face and sent him flying to the floor. Mira smiled as though this was completely natural, and truth to be told it was.

"Poor Natsu, he's really getting beaten up today!" She giggled then happily skipped off to clean about her *gazillionth glass since she started work as a bar tender.

(*Gazillionth: just a randomly huge number I made up to exaggerate)

"I'm not gonna do nothing if this dumb ass insults me." The raven-haired teen stood up straight and stretched his fingers out then clenched his fist again while Lucy watched from a step back just in case Natsu decided to land a surprise attack and throw a huge fireball at them.

"So wear a shirt Gray." Cana butted in then took a swig of her beer, slapping the wooden mug on the table while she made an 'ah' sound from swallowing. She let go of the drink and wiped her mouth messily with the back of her hand, looking over her shoulder to watch yet another one of Gray and Natsu's famous fights.

Gray simply shrugged her off, "Hey, I'm wearing pants so don't complain!" He waved a hand down to indicate his baggy pants- "WAAHH?" The ice mage looked down to find that even his pants were missing, showing his all too familiar navy blue boxers.

(A/N: I wonder if he has lots of the same looking ones or just never changes them? Option 2- Gross -_-')

"You were the one who started the insults, droopy eyes!" Natsu stood up and cracked his knuckles roughly, his top lip bent up in a weird looking sneer.

"Oh yeah? Well you're the one who started shouting at me, right squinty?" Gray rolled his shoulders, also earning cracks from them as he snarled his reply.

"Weirdo exhibitionist!" The dragon slayer jumped and head butted the raven-haired teen, both of their auras were flaring wildly as they clashed.

"Brainless glutton!" Gray pushed back and yelled at his rival.

"Porn star wannabe!" The pink-haired teen snapped immaturely.

"I don't have time for you, pink pixie!"

"Why not? You got a date with some guy?" Natsu shot back surprisingly quickly, it was amazing how quick he could think of something when in a fight but in any other situation he was as dense as a brick.

"No! In fact I had a date with Lucy!" Gray lowered his tone to a normal volume, so not as many people would hear about it, especially Mirajane. The celestial mage's face flushed bright red, he didn't seem at all ashamed to actually call it a date.

"Aww~! Levy just managed to overhear what Gray had said.

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise and he opened his mouth a few times as if he was going to speak but no words came out until he finally managed to form quiet words, "Y-You actually got a date with Lucy?" His eyebrows arced upwards and he looked shocked.

'You know Lucy, Natsu could really love you!' (episode 50) Mirajane's words rang through the blonde's head and her cheeks dusted with pink. _'Could Natsu be in love with me? But I love Gray! I'll have to reject him, the poor guy.. But I'm so popular!'_ A chibi Lucy flashed a thumbs up with a little sparkle before she continued with her crazy thoughts. _'They'll have to fight for me! It's like in all those romance novels, they all have love triangles!'_

"Yeah, what have you got to say 'bout it?" Gray replied, crossing his arms across his chest as he flicked his gaze over to Lucy, flashing her a handsome smirk sending her face into a hot red blush.

"BAAAHAHAAHA!"

A sudden uproar of amazingly loud laughter snapped the two teens out of their eye-lock and they watched in confusion as the fire dragon slayer rolled all over the ground clutching his stomach and laughing so hard tears rolled down his cheeks.

"What the hell's your problem ash face?" Gray kicked Natsu's head and the fire mage sprung up onto his feet and looked at his icy rival, making a 'pfft' sound as he tried to hold in the hysterical fit of laughter. "So, what's your problem?" The raven-haired teen repeated somewhat patiently.

"I DIDN'T KNOW LUCY WAS INTO GAY GUYS! BWAAHAAAHAAHA!" Natsu burst out in another fit and this time Gajeel joined him rolling on the floor, both of the looked stupid holding their stomachs.

"EH? How dense is that idiot?" Lucy shrieked and her jaw dropped to the ground in utter disbelief and amazement that the dragon slayer had acuatally stuck to the thought that Gray was gay.

"YOU TWO! Quit it!" Levy yelled and grabbed both of the dragon slayers by their ears and was surprisingly able to drag them away where many girlish screams and pummelling sounds could be heard from both parties. The bluenette was obviously sticking up for her best friend, since the two idiots were teasing her maybe-not-quite-sure-yet-couple-relationship-with-Gray.

(A/N: Wow, you guys have gotta be gettin' used to those now! ;D )

"Wow those two are really idiots..." Lucy sighed, slapping a hand on her forehead and shook her head in exasperation. That was way more tiring than it should've been.

"Yeah definitely." Gray let his eyes wander and saw his dark green pants slung over a random chair with his black boots slumped on the floor nearby.

He made his way over to them and grunted as he stepped into his baggy pants and zipped them up, continuing on to buckle his belt hoping that the belt would help in keeping his pants on. Lucy watched him as he searched around the room for his socks, and when he found them under the table that Macao and Wakaba were sitting at, (O.O weird place to leave your socks...) he slipped them over his once bare feet. Unaware of the fact that he was being watched, the dark haired teen moved on to step into his boots and quickly and expertly tying the laces.

There was a semi-awkward silence between the two, Lucy was fidgeting standing in her spot so she decided to move over to her seat, across from where Gray had already sat down. The two teens just seemed to look around the guild, which was surprisingly quiet, minus the shrieks Natsu and Gajeel gave off when Levy hit them repeatedly, along with giving them glares and threats that no one could sleep after without having a horrible nightmare.

_'What am I supposed to say to her now?'_ Gray thought, glancing up and the beautiful blonde who was looking at the upstairs part of the guild. 'This is so awkward! I'm no good in these situations!' Lucy thought and looked over to her team mate and found he was staring at her intently. Both their faces flushed bright red and they averted their eyes to study the waves in the wood on the table.

"So-" Both Lucy and Gray began and looked at each other at the exact same time, before averting their eyes to stare at some insignificant object.

"You go first!" Lucy blurted out, and looked up at the handsome ice mage with a nervous expression covering her features. Her thin brows arced up and her cheeks were flushed and bright red, her lips quivered when she spoke along with her eyes which just looked a lot more emotional than normal.

"Uh, alright. Well I was wondering if yo-" He began but once again; was interrupted.

"So are you two going on any missions together?" Mira smiled sweetly, completely unaware that she had stopped the only conversation that the two younger mages had been able to start. "That would be so nice, just the two of you..." She had a dreamy expression on her face and Lucy instantly recognised it as her match-making face, which would _always_ end up in embarrassment for the poor blonde.

"Sorry Mira, but could we talk to you later?" Gray looked up at the older white-haired woman with a hopeful expression, he couldn't afford to waste any more time being interrupted and getting more and more annoyed every time someone butted in, no matter who it was.

"Oh yes! I'll talk later~!" She practically sang and skipped off happily towards the bar where Lisanna had just returned to refill some guild member's drinks.

Gray pushed his palms onto the table and stood up, holding a hand out to Lucy as if he was asking her to stand with him. She reached her delicate hand out and as soon as her warm fingers felt his cool skin, the heat began to rise in her cheeks again as he took a hold of her hand and pulled her up to her feet so she stood in front of him.

"Lucy, I have to say this and I don't care if the whole guild sees it. I can't wait anymore." Gray gazed affectionately into her gorgeous coffee-brown eyes which seemed to shimmer and twinkle as she looked back up at him with a curious and nervous expression. "Lucy, ever since you came to the guild I only thought of you as another ally and team mate."

The blonde felt her heart drop, was he going to reject her?

He gulped nervously before continuing, "We went on so many missions together and they got harder and harder as we went along, and my feelings for you changed. You became one of my closest friends and now when I think about, I probably couldn't stand living without having you in my life. You make everything bright and happy, you're always smiling like the beautiful person you are. I love everything about you, your hair, your eyes, personality, everything."

Lucy felt her heart skip a beat and blush covered her cheeks, she couldn't possibly force herself to form any words yet so she just kept looking into his amazing stormy blue eyes. His expression had gone from nervous and determined, but now he looked soft, caring and warm.

"Lucy, I love you." Gray declared confidently before bending his neck to smash his cold lips into Lucy's, his eyes slowly drew closed and he felt the beautiful blonde sink into the kiss and he put his right hand behind her head.

She closed her eyes in their passion and trailed her fingers up Gray's smooth chest where she held his silver necklace firmly, her other hand moving up his back to his shoulder blade. Gray followed her lead and wrapped a strong arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his own body as their lips moved in sync.

"Go Lu-chan!" Levy cheered out to her best friend, she was so happy that Gray was able to return her feelings. They were definitely one of Fairy Tail's best couples, all credits to their supporters and guild matchmakers; Levy and Mirajane.

"They are absoloutely adorable!" Mira put her hand on her cheek and closed her eyes dreamily.

"You go Lucy! WOOO!" Cana yelled and held up her mug of beer, some of the alcohol spilt over the table but she didn't care. The rest of the guild followed the brunette's example and all raised their glasses cheering and hooting excitedly.

Gray and Lucy pulled back from each other, panting from the lack of air.

"I love you too!" Lucy smiled and laughed as she threw her arms around Gray's neck and he put his other arm around her waists, effortlessly picking her up and spinning her around like a new married couple. Maybe they will be in the future, who knows...

"Oh, so Gray really isn't gay?" Natsu tipped his head to the side and earned a slap in the face from Levy.

"You idiot."

**~ The End ~**

**Or is it? O.o**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ta- Daaaaaa! Finish! Finito! Please leave your last review for Ice & Keys, **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **Was it too short? (IT BETTER NOT BE! THAT WAS OVER 11,000 WORDS PEOPLE!) Boring? Awesome? **Were any characters** **OOC?** TOO LATE? Tell meeeeeee~!

If you are reading this, thanks. I'll try and make it kinda short. And no this isn't here just to add extra words to the story. Well I've got school tomorrow, so depending on how busy my weekend is (not very busy by the looks of it) and depending on how many requests I get for an epilogue, you might just get one! Or maybe I could start another new story for ya's? How's 'Summer Lovin' sound? Good? Well it is one of the most voted GraLu stories so I figure I should write it or else there's really no point at all to the poll that I wrote, or all the sneak peaks and previews for my stories on my profile... *sighs...*

Just remember that until I finish writing all my Fairy Tail stories, there will be one Gralu and one Nalu going at the same time to keep it even so NO COMPLAINING PLEASE! ^.6

Also, if you like me as an author, **VISIT MY PROFILE. ****THERE IS A POLL. CHOOSE WHAT STORY YOU WANT NEXT!**

**_'Summer Lovin'_ is coming up next! I'll make sure to write a few chapters before starting to post so don't expect it straight after I finish publishing this! I am working on it! Tell me any ideas you might have for the story in a PM! Ideas are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>SHOULD I WRITE AN EPILOGUE?<strong>**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


End file.
